Days of Our Lives
by Captain Sparkles
Summary: Lack of simplicity is what life is like for the Cohens, the Coopers and the Roberts. They go through drama, trauma and much more each and everyday. When will it end? When will these secerets and lies come out? Just read, and review my friends. SS RM KS!
1. The Worry Women

_**Summary: Have you ever wondered how life would be like in The O.C? Well this fic is all about our favourite characters. This story includes NEW problems, MORE drama, LOTS of trauma! READ!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The O.C. However, I have created some characters in this story!**_

**Days of Our Lives**

**A/N: Hey Guys! This is my new fic! I had this idea for a month now, and I decided to post it. It takes place when the Fab Four is still in high school. AND PLEASE READ THIS NOT TO GET CONFUSED!**

**MARISSA AND CALEB ARE ALIVE.**

**THERE WILL BE SOME PEOPLE FROM THE PAST (MAYBE).**

**THE COUPLES ARE A LITTLE BIT DIFFERENT (NOT REALLY THOUGH)**

**The couples:**

**Seth and Summer**

**Ryan and Marissa**

**Sandy and Kirsten**

**Caleb and Julie**

**Neil and Gloria (Summer's step-mom)**

**Wayne and Kaitlyn**

**Chapter 1: The Worry Women**

"_Mrs. Cooper, there's been an accident."_

Julie sat glumly on one of the hospital chairs that bordered Kaitlyn's hospital room. She looked straight ahead, avoiding any eye contact. Brad, one of Kaitlyn's new friends from school called her earlier that day to tell her that Kaitlyn had gotten into a car accident.

Damn. She knew she shouldn't have trusted Kaitlyn sitting as a passenger in Wayne's car. Wayne was some good for nothing jock-looking kid that Kaitlyn mindlessly picked up at boarding school. When she brought him over to Newport for the summer, he decided to get a place on his own so he could be with his 'love', Kaitlyn.

And now because Wayne wasn't being responsible last night, and was heavily drunk, Kaitlyn ended up here.

In a hospital.

She gawked at the wall for about 3 minutes, until the doctor came in to notify her about some news on Kaitlyn's condition.

"Mrs. Cooper?" the polite, blonde-haired Doctor asked. She seemed a bit too 'young' to be a doctor. But that didn't surprise Julie. This WAS Newport.

Julie tilted her head mid-way, avoiding eye-contact. Also trying to let the doctor avoid her puffy eyes, and the drooling mascara.

"Yes?" She asked mono-tonally.

"I have some good news for you on your daughter, Ms. Cooper. She seems to be doing fine, and luckily for her, she came across minor problems on her body."

Julie smiled peacefully knowing that her baby was alright.

"However,"...

'Here comes the bad news', Julie thought.

"She has hurt her neck severely, and I will be keeping her overnight for examinations. And that will determine her stay and how she will be doing. For now, you can finally go see her." The doctor, smiled sympathetically before walking away.

Julie got up and wiped her shirt down, and hurried to go see Kaitlyn.

As she walked in, she gasped. Her usually over-joyed, punky daughter looked pale and alone.

"Oh!" Julie shrieked as she approached Kaitlyn. She ran towards the bed and wrapped her arms around her ghostly daughter.

"Geez, mom, I'm fine. God." Kaitlyn huffed as her mom hugged her intensely. She grinned though. Grinning at the fact that her mom really cared about her, and… didn't _only_ care about Marissa.

"Now young lady," Julie started as she pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed, "You are for one NOT allowed seeing that Wayne guy ever again."

"Mom!" Kaitlyn whined.

"Don't you mom me, missy. That guy should've been responsible enough NOT to drive under such conditions, AND bring my precious aboard." 

Kaitlyn grinned.

"Fine… but… I mean, it wasn't REALLY his fault. He was drunk. He didn't know better." She sighed.

"Oh, and you missy need some explaining to do at why you were drinking too!"

"God mom, welcome to the 21st century. Marissa smoked when she was 12."

Julie gasped.

"Ya didn't know?" Kaitlyn frowned disappointed, "And I thought you were pretty cool since ya did that Porn Identity vid."

Julie looked at her shocked.

"Mom. It's Newport. News spreads like wildfire."

Julie smiled at her 'oh-so-know-it-all' daughter.

"In fact, I hosted it on You Tube. Huge hit."

"Kaitlyn!" Julie screeched.

"Kidding! God… take things slow mom…"

Julie smiled down at Kaitlyn. Even if her baby was hurt, she knew that Kaitlyn would never leave her 'care-free' attitude.

"Kaitlyn, baby, I need to go see Caleb at the office now, and tell Marissa the news."

"You haven't told her yet?" Kaitlyn frowned.

"Ya-well, I didn't get to it."

"Oh." Kaitlyn frowned.

"Well, I'll see you baby." Julie smiled as Kaitlyn's eyes twinkled with delight.

"Bye, mom." Kaitlyn grinned.

"Bye baby. I love you." Julie smiled as she walked out of Kaitlyn's room.

Kaitlyn, knowing her mom was out of site, quickly got out of bed revealing a funky magenta, strapless dress.

"Abby?!" She called excitedly.

"Hey bitch!" Abby, the DOCTOR, came out. "Mom gone?" 

"Finally!" Kaitlyn sighed.

"So… hurry up! I'll lock the door to this room, and if she calls I'll just get them to say you're not doing well, so you're … " Abby said, searching for an excuse….

"Sleeping." Kaitlyn suggested.

"Exactly! Now get that palish, looking Goth makeup off you! We're going to the Vegas baby!"

Kaitlyn smiled, a little guiltily, "Oh yeah! Here we come! Lemme just call Wayne, he can pick us up."

They both smiled devilishly.

Abby pulled off her, 'doctors' outfit, revealing a hot pink halter dress…

---

Seth, Ryan, Marissa and Summer sat at their favourite seats at the diner.

"Finally! A weekend without my bitch mom and stupid, wrinkly Caleb bothering me." Marissa sighed gleefully, taking a large sip out of her strawberry milkshake.

Everyone laughed at Marissa's happiness.

"Hey… he's my grandpa too…" Seth muttered smirking.

"AND, I got his credit card!"

"Go Coop!" Summer giggled, as Marissa flashed the platinum card.

"I'm related to him and I don't even get a card! No fair." Seth whined.

"Awww… poor baby." Summer teased as she poked Seth in the tummy.

"Who said I asked?" Marissa teased.

"Oh no you didn't!?" Summer nearly screamed.

Marissa nodded proudly.

"Hmm… I got myself a sneaky one, right… right?" Ryan asked playfully as he attacked Marissa with kisses.

Seth and Summer looked at them disgusted.

"Get a room Coop… and Atwood!"

Marissa finally pulled apart and smugly said, "I recall you and Seth making out in the stalls back there yesterday."

Seth and Summer's faces turned crimson red as they got 'confronted' about their little 'make-out session'.

The tension of humiliation was finally broken, and thankfully broken, when the Spanish waiter came up to them for their orders.

Ryan, Marissa and Seth all ordered their burgers with chilli fries and as it was Summer's turn she just shook her head and said, "I'm fine, thanks."

As the waiter left, Marissa turned to Summer and said, "What kind of diet is that? Jenny Starve?"

Summer looked at them speechless, as Seth, Ryan, and Marissa looked at her with curiosity filled eyes.

"Curious much?" Summer said as casually as she could.

"Is that a new diet company?" Marissa asked dumbly.

"She meant, CURIOUS much?" Seth told Marissa.

"Exactly… is that new?"

"Drop it!" Summer almost yelled.

"Okay… whatever floats your boat Sum." Marissa rolled her eyes at her sometimes 'stubborn' best friend.

As the food came, everyone cautiously ate their food. No one talked after that little scene. The tension filled the air.

Summer tried not to stare as her skinny best friend took a large bite of her cheeseburger. She just couldn't help but envy how Marissa can eat a pig and look like a stick.

As they finished up their food and left the diner, Seth sympathetically asked Summer quietly, "You okay?"

"Fine." She snapped.

Seth backed away, scared for a rage blackout.

"I-I'm sorry Cohen. It's nothing." She smiled her fakest grin ever.

Seth smiled and pulled her in for a kiss, "Sum, I love you, if anything's wrong tell me."

"Okay." She grinned.

And the four walked along the sidewalk, nearing the parking lot.

And only I know that Summer was lying… (laughs at readers) LMAO (sorry random :P)

---

As they all got into the Range Rover, Ryan as the driver, and Seth and Summer in the back seats, Marissa's phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked.

A sniffly voice on the other end said, "Marissa?"

"Mom?" Marissa asked more worried.

"It-it-'s," Julie broke down in a fit of tears. Marissa managed the odd word, "….sister…gone…hospital…don't….find….gone."

"What? What happened to Kaitlyn?"

Julie finally rubbed her tears out and managed, "Kaitlyn got into a car accident last night. I found out this morning, and I went to visit her. She was fine. And until I left, a nurse called me, and told me that… that… Kaitlyn was gone."

"WHAT!?" Marissa nearly screamed.

If anyone had known Marissa, she wasn't too fond with Kaitlyn. But this… this… this was her sister… Who was gone.

"Okay… well, I just wanted you to know. But if you don't mind, I don't want you to get involved –

"Mom. Please, I need to help you!"

"Marissa, I am pleased that you want to help, but I-I think I need to do this on my own."

"You-you sure?" Marissa asked.

"Positive." Julie stuttered.

"Okay, well, mom, if you need me, call my cell, or the Cohen's place, I'll probably be sleeping over tonight."

"Okay. Bye honey."

The phone hung up.

Ryan asked worriedly, "What was that about?"

Marissa stared out the window frightened.

"Coop?" Summer's voice asked curiously.

And as they drove on, Marissa explained the story, in full detail.

Not knowing that the car that was passing them was Wayne and company's car. Heading towards the highway.

And in that car, a young Kaitlyn was puffing on a joint laughing away, not knowing that her mom was looking for her and a sister was crying over her.

**A/N: Okay. So, this is my new fic, and I had this idea for a while now. I will continue it, or not, just tell me if it's good or not. I know this chapter isn't the best, because it's the start. But it'll get better! I promise! Please R & R! And btw, there will be Kirsten, Sandy, Caleb and more in this story! Even if this concentrated more on the Fab Four, Julie, and Kaitlyn, it doesn't mean I will be excluding other characters!  
**

**THANKS AND REVIEW!**


	2. The Secrets, The Lies, The Truth

_**Summary: Have you ever wondered how life would be like in The O.C? Well this fic is all about our favourite characters. This story includes NEW problems, MORE drama, LOTS of trauma! READ!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The O.C. However, I have created some characters in this story!**_

**A/N: A bit disappointed… Only 3 reviews… Was it that bad? Anyways… I'll continue of course, maybe that chapter sucked. So, this is pretty long, and it sums up what secrets and lies are going on. Please review!**

**Chapter 2: The Secrets, The Lies, The Truth**

After a dinner of the usual Thai, Ryan and Marissa hit the pool house, while Seth and Summer kissed their way up to Seth's room leaving Kirsten and Sandy relaxed on the living room couch watching old flicks of their time.

Seth and Summer lay snuggled in each others arms as they lay on Seth's bed. Summer was in complete euphoria as she placed her head on Seth's warm chest. She couldn't believe how blissful she could feel by just simply being cradled by her boyfriend. But yet again, Seth made her ecstatic all the time. She glanced at the clock, 8:00PM. She knew that no one would really care what time she was home, or if she came home at all.

She could come back in a week and they wouldn't question or even give two shits that she wasn't there. But then again, Summer's dad and step-mom were too busy and distracted by their own lives to realize that they had a daughter to care for.

Sometimes she even considered Sandy and Kirsten her parents. Mostly because they treated Summer like their daughter, and she was at the Cohen place, like all the time.

Neither Seth nor Summer spoke as they lay in felicity. They could both feel the warmth of each breath being breathed on their skin. Seth kissed Summer's lips tenderly and comfortingly and she smiled back, one of her genuine smiles Seth knew and loved.

Seth kissed her nose and stated with a grin, "You are just so tiny Summer."

She hit Seth playfully, "Just because I'm little doesn't make me weaker than you Cohen. In fact, I'm guessing you're the weaker one."

"Oh god, Summer, that hurt, right here." Seth said 'dramatically' as he placed his hand on his heart.

Summer smiled and added, "How do you think Coop's dealing?"

"What do you mean?" Seth asked. He knew what she meant, but… yet didn't understand. He knew Marissa well. And he especially knew that she didn't really care for Kaitlyn.

Summer sighed, "Cohen, for someone as geeky as you, you can be pretty slow," She continued, "You heard her in the car. She was pretty emotional and quiet. I'm not saying that Marissa's really hyper and stuff all the time, but you could tell she was sad. I mean, it's her sister."

"Well, I'm guessing that everything will be okay. I've known Kaitlyn since she was born, and she may be missing, but trust me, that girl probably ran out with her friends or something. She's not… uh… really the kind of 'honest' type."

"You can't judge that Cohen. Kaitlyn was in a hospital. Someone might've… taken her." Summer said, saying the last part more quietly.

"Sum, this is a girl that ran out of her Gr. 7 class and ended up stealing a package of cigarettes. She's the girl that stole money from a homeless guy on the street; she's never up to good."

Summer smiled realizing Seth may be right, "I guess that's true, I hope Coop is realizing that though." 

"If she knows her sister at all, of course she will." Seth said with a smirk.

Summer looked up at Seth with a playful glint in her eyes and started kissing his forehead. Seth responded by moving his hand up and down her back, moving lower and lower. Seth pushed Summer gently, careful not to hurt her, so he was on top of her. He started tracing kisses from her forehead to her chin. Giving the odd suck here and there. Summer moaned softly in approval as he travelled lower.

When Summer's hand moved down Seth's chest, she noticed that things were getting way too heated. She wanted this so badly, but she knew that Seth's parents were downstairs. And knowing that she'll probably be screaming and moaning loudly, didn't want to cause anything.

Unfortunately for her, she pushed him off and realized Seth had a confused look on his face.

"God, Cohen, you're parents are downstairs. At least if we wanna do it, we should go somewhere private."

Seth sighed as he got off of Summer, "No fair, Ryan and Marissa getting the pool house all to themselves."

Summer was about to say something when her phone rang.

She looked at the caller ID, and her eyes practically bulged out when she read, "Dad".

"Dad?" Summer asked confused as she picked up the phone.

"Sweetheart, where are you?"

Summer rolled her eyes, since when did daddy Roberts care where she was, "The Cohen's, why?"

"You're there everyday." 

"If you didn't know, my boyfriend kinda lives here." She said a little too bitterly.

"You knew that me and your step-mother were leaving for Paris tomorrow morning, and you didn't even call?"

Again, another eye roll, "Bye dad." Summer sarcastically said.

While Seth, who was hearing the whole conversation, was laughing his ass off at his stubborn girlfriend talking to Dr. Roberts like this.

He sighed and finally said, "Be here in an hour." And hung up.

"W-what!? The fuck?" Summer yelled into the phone.

"UGGHHHH!" Summer nearly screamed.

"Damn, just tell your dad that you'll say goodbye tomorrow morning."

"Wanna do that for me?"

"Nope." Seth chickened out. When it came to Dr. Roberts, he didn't want to get involved.

Summer laughed, "I guess I should go."

"But he said an hour!" Seth whined.

"I know, but maybe I can plead to get out, and the sooner the better." Summer pointed out happily.

Seth grinned, "Fine. But make it quick."

Summer grabbed Seth's face and kissed it. He deepened it by allowing his tongue in her mouth. Summer pulled apart and laughed, "Nice try."

Seth pouted at her. "Bye Cohen." She waved as she walked off.

As Summer walked down the hallway, shutting Seth's door, she halted to a stop as she passed a mirror. She looked at it in disapproval, "Crap." She hissed and ran off to her car and zoomed away, afraid for what her dad may say.

---

Marissa looked lonesome as she stared at the window of the pool house. Her eyes watched a distant bird feeding her baby, handing the little bird a slimy worm. Marissa slightly smiled, but then returned to her brooding. She was waiting for Ryan to come back. He promised to get her some snacks and some DVDs, so that they don't have the leave the pool house again.

Marissa agreed on sleeping over. She wanted to cuddle with Ryan, and to feel protected under his strong, muscled arms. But also because she didn't want to experience her mom's nervous break-downs and her step-father Caleb nosing on her 24/7.

Marissa pulled the fleecy blanket over her body tightly, and almost jumped with joy when she saw Ryan walking towards the door. He had 2 bags of potato chips clutched under his arm, a bag of gummy worms, some cola, and more chocolate and snacks.

Ryan entered the pool house and noticed Marissa laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" He asked. He self-consciously checked himself out, to make sure he hadn't gotten water split on his pants or anything.

Then it hit him that he looked so weird carrying so much junk food in his hands.

He smirked and added, "Well if someone helped me I wouldn't have to look like a five year old."

Marissa came over to Ryan and kissed him tenderly on the lips, "Here, lemme help you."

Ryan accepted her offer gladly and handed her some snacks. As she placed them on the table, Ryan asked her in a worried tone, "You okay?"

Marissa sighed, "I don't know Ryan. I'm fine… It's just, all these years I haven't been the best sister to Kaitlyn. It's like I've ignored her. And now… what if she's _gone?_ How can I live this way…? I mean, I feel like I never put Kaitlyn on my radar. I never really talked to her like a big sister would."

"I know what you mean about Kaitlyn, but don't you think your exaggerating too much? Yeah, you weren't there for her at times, but that's only because she was at boarding school. And looking at you now Riss, you look like you care a lot. And I'm sure she'd appreciate that." Ryan said, adding a smirk.

Marissa smiled, and let a tear escape from her eyes.

"I guess you're right. I'm … I can't believe I'm saying this about my _mom,_ but… I can't imagine how she feels. She saw her an hour before the nurse called to tell her Kaitlyn was gone."

"Shouldn't the hospital pay better attention to who goes in and out?" Ryan asked, taking a sip from his Coke.

"That's what I thought, but then my mom told me that her doctor said she wasn't feeling too good so she went to sleep. They locked her door or something… but, when the nurse went to give her dinner, she opened the door and saw Kaitlyn gone."

"Did they search the washrooms? Or… maybe she went to the hospital cafeteria?"

"If I know my sister at all, she would never eat at a 'dirty' hospital cafeteria. And they said that she wasn't in the washrooms."

Marissa suddenly realized how serious this actually was. _Her sister had gotten into an ACCIDENT, went into a hospital, and now suddenly disappeared._

She let a few more tears spill from her eyes, "What if we don't find her?"

"Shhh… Marissa. Wait until tomorrow; it hasn't even been 5 hours yet. This could only be serious if she was missing for more than 24 hours. Kay?" Ryan tried his best to sound soothing.

Marissa sighed and said, "I guess you're right."

"Good. Now, to get out minds off things I brought some DVDS."

He showed her some masculine movies, something Marissa would definitely hate.

"Can we go inside and let _me_ pick the movie?" She asked pleadingly.

"Fine." Ryan groaned after hesitation. He knew that his girlfriend would most likely pick some romantic movie, or something chick-flicky.

"Wait. I have this _really_ good movie at my house; can you just drop me there so I can pick it up?" 

Ryan groaned at her, and then agreed, almost only because he felt sorry for her. Almost.

He knew it'd be something like, _The Notebook_. But whatever, it did have Rachel McAdams for him.

---

Julie sat in her bedroom watching some strange show on her television. She wasn't really paying any attention to the T.V, she just stared at it. Something felt wrong. She felt that she failed at being something.

Yes.

She got it. Julie Cooper failed at being a mom.

But, she shouldn't think that way. Julie, was here weeping over her daughter, and brainstorming where she could have gone. She knew Kaitlyn was up to something… and knew that no one could kidnap her in a hospital. She was also aware that tomorrow, they would check the cameras and inspect if Kaitlyn doesn't show up.

However, Julie couldn't help but feel accountable for her daughter.

She urgently picked up the phone and dialled Kirsten's number.

Kirsten, on the other end, was snuggled close to Sandy eating a bowl of ice cream.

She heard her phone ring, and knew somewhere deep down, that Julie was calling.

"Hello?" Kirsten asked.

"Kirsten." Julie whispered.

"Julie? What's wrong?"

Julie sighed, "Did Marissa tell you?" 

"Tell me what?" Kirsten's face went white as a sheet, she felt like she was gonna collapse with worry.

"About Kaitlyn."

"What about Kaitlyn?" Kirsten asked, worried.

As Julie explained the story to her best friend she began to feel hot tears on her cheeks.

"Julie, calm down. Wait until tomorrow. I'm sure Kaitlyn is fine. It's just a misunderstanding."

"Kiki," Julie whined, "I haven't been a good mom have I?"

"Julie," Kirsten knew what she was saying wasn't 100 true, but whatever it was to make Julie feel better she did, "You're an amazing mom to Marissa and Kaitlyn. Look at you now. Half the moms in Newport wouldn't care that their daughter was even in the hospital. Be proud of yourself."

Julie felt a whole lot of weight fall off her shoulders, "Kiki, that meant a lot to me. Thank you."

"Your welcome. And if you need any help, please Julie, call."

Julie smiled, "Of course."

And with that, Julie felt ecstatic that she was doing something right. And she decided to not think any more about it. Pulling up the satin covers, she fell asleep.

Not noticing Caleb wasn't on her side.

---

Summer pulled over to her house, scared shitless at what her father might say. He was always forcing her to get off carbs and to look more like, 'Marissa'. He said it was terrible for his business to have his curvy, short daughter going around looking like that.

However, Summer was stuck in the middle. Seth always said that she's the most beautiful thing that he ever saw. And Summer could tell from the way he looked at her, that she was a gorgeous and beautiful.

But her dad hated when she was at the Cohen's. For one, he knew that Seth always stuffed Summer up with chips and Thai food, because every time she came home from the Cohen's she looked healthier. Dr. Roberts didn't care how her health was, he just wanted her to look skinny, or he'd have to put her underneath the needle.

Summer took a deep breath as she walked into her house. As she walked in she called,

"Dad?"

"You're late." Neil Roberts called from his office.

Summer angrily walked to his office and replied, "I'm one hour early!"

"I wanted you back hours ago." Neil said, still not looking up from his papers.

This was her escape. He wouldn't get to see her body. For dinner, she decided to eat. So Seth wouldn't worry, and the Cohen's wouldn't have suspicions.

As she tried to quickly walk off to her bedroom her dad called, "Where do you think you're going princess?"

Shit.

She walked back in and smiled, "My room."

"You've gained some weight." He frowned.

"I-I'm –

"I thought we talked about this."

Summer sighed, "Dad!!!"

Neil got up from his desk and inspected her hips, "What did you eat?"

Summer replied, "Just Thai food." 

Neil gave her a disappointed glare, "This isn't going to be good for me." 

"God! Why do you care so much about your stupid reputation?!" Summer felt her eyes sting with tears.

"Summer, I'm not telling you to be anorexic; I'm telling you to be healthy…"

"You call this healthy dad!?"

"Be beautiful sweetheart, you can't eat like this…"

"Seth thinks I'm beautiful…"

"You're his girlfriend."

Summer defeated ran off. She knew that Seth didn't say that because she was his 'girlfriend', he said it because he meant it.

As she reached her bathroom secretly, not wanting to let her dad see this, she stuck her toothbrush in her mouth, seeing the wasted Thai food smashed into the toilet. She started crying and murmuring random things.

As she wiped her face with her pink washcloth, she threw herself into her bed, crying her eyes out. Her dad didn't know that the ideal girl he wanted her to be was vomiting her food to be it.

Summer grabbed a T-shirt of Seth's she kept stashed in her drawer and smelled the scent. It smelled of her Seth.

"I love you Cohen." She whimpered into it.

Then she grabbed Princess Sparkles and stroked her shiny, purple hair, "Why does my dad have to be an ass?" She looked at it more intently, "Seth says I'm beautiful."

She put the plastic horse down and went back to sniffing Seth's shirt, to crying her eyes out.

---

Marissa and Ryan were in Marissa's elegant living room. The atmosphere felt like it came straight out of a Queen's house. The furniture that Caleb Nichol bought looked like something that Angelina Jolie would choose for her home.

Ryan and Marissa entered the house with her key, and because the house was so large, no one sleeping could hear them enter.

Marissa opened up one of her DVD cabinets, as she searched Ryan asked, "What movie Riss?"

"The Notebook." Marissa said laughing.

"WHAT!?"

"Shhh… keep it down, my mom's sleeping."

"Marissa, I've seen this movie, 50 times."

"I know, but, we can re-enact the scenes later?" She replied seductively.

"Fine." Ryan smirked.

They searched each DVD title carefully; Mean Girls, Marie Antoinette, The DaVinci Code, Confessions of a Teenage Porn Queen…

Marissa missed the last title, but Ryan however caught sight of it, he laughed, "Didn't know your mom was a porn fan."

Marissa looked at him confused, as he pointed to the porn stash.

She looked at each DVD box, pictures of a young Julie on them.

The Devil Wears Porn… Porngirls… The Porn of Happyness

"Oh. My. God." Marissa mouthed loudly.

**A/N: LOL… weird titles, but you get the point! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! And I do love this drama floating around! ;D I'll add Kaitlyn in the next chapter. I just wanted to sum up people's lies and secrets' now. So… yeah. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
